life in gravity falls 2
by gravityfallsgirl5
Summary: THEIR BAAAAAAAACK for another summer at gravity falls everyone says its going to be the best summer ever but is it going to be true gideon is back and badder than ever he has his mind set on destroying the pines will they survive
1. WE ARE FINALLY BACK!

DANIELLA i was so happy we finally get to return to gravity falls it felt like forever . dipper and mabel had been texting me like crazy i had been packed the week before so i loaded my bags into mrs pines car i saw dipper and mabel had done the same . i pulled on my bracelet able had given me for my birthday it was creepy me and dippers birthday was august 19 at 1;00 and mabel was born at 12;59 we are now 13. we all had a birthday party and created a hideout it took a lot of digging and visits to the dump but we made an hideout between our houses we have ladders sticking out of our bedroom windows . and it was a little house thing . we would hang out every day after school and do home work and talk . and finally we get to go back to the place that started it all this will be the greatest summer ever . i pulled the string on my window and dipper and mabel ran up to the window . i pulled the window up "you guys ready" i yelled they nodded and said "we leave in 10 minuets " i nodded and we closed the window said our goodbyes and we ran outside . i hugged mabel and kissed dipper then hugged him "lets get this summer started" i said as we got into the car . we rode down the street very silently then mrs pines turned and said to me"now that Stan put another bed in the guest room remember Stan is grumpy at night and no curfew and no bad words " i nodded . did she really think i would use bad words i turned to dipper his brown eyes sparkled with joy i grabbed his hand and we sat that way all to the bus stop . i stood in front of the bus the last time i stood here i thought i was going to be alone and depressed no friends and now i have every thing i could ever want . i stepped onto the bus and me dipper and mabel exploded with excitement we talked about what adventures we are gong to have and how many monsters we are going to see and dippers youtube show dippers guide to the unexplained . AT THE GRAVITY FALLS BUS STOP my dad Stan my aunt and every one else was there too me and dipper went around and hugged everyone and said hi . mabel ran around high 5ing everyone ."hey dani how does it feel being back" dipper asked me i took a deep breath and smelled the pine trees and grass "it feels amazing you?"i asked he nodded "same" . we ran into the shack and it was just like it was last year dipper and mabel ran upstairs . i was about to then Stan asked "hey dani go get the mail" i went back outside and i got the mail and there was a little letter signed to me i went inside and opened the letter and it said. hey cousin i just thought you and you new boyfriend and bestie would like to know that I'm out and i want REVENGE so good luck protecting them cause i am not the only one who hates the pines and don't worry sense you are family i am sparing your life but i cant promises any thing about the pines so consider yourself fully warned -gideon gleeful i read the note then it hit me i screamed and dropped the note .


	2. the car

DIPPER me and mabel heard dani scream and we took off i got to the bottom of the stairs and dani just stood there her eyes were wide she was reading a note me and mabel looked at each other . "dani ?"i said she turned and looked at me she handed me the note and my eyes got wide and then i handed it to mabel she screamed too . Stan came running in "kids what is going on i keep hearing screaming" dani looked at him "GIDEON IS BACK AND WANTS TO KILL YALL" she yelled . all the color drained from his face he grabbed the note and said "i will be right back" he ran out of the door with the note . my mind went back to dani the note said he would spare her i turned and saw her deep in thought then it hit me . noooooooo she wants to protect us doesn't she . by that time she looked at me and said "you know what this means"i turned and grabbed her shoulders "don't think about it we just got here so no dying " i told her she just looked at me and said "ok but if i see any kind of deadly threat i am going to try to stop it " i nodded . i knew she would say that i just sat on the couch i was thinking about the note then it hit me their are others who hate us others as in BILL CIPHER . i jumped up said " bill is with gideon and so is pacifica " dani and mabel looked at me "we need help" dani said . "who has a lot of power and knows how to do paranormal stuff for self benefit dani shot up "my dad" she yelled . i looked at her and her eyes were yellow then all the sudden they turned gray i then looked at her "are you ok" i asked her she rubbed her head "yeah i just have a head ache " then she looked at me "hey love birds stop staring " mabel yelled . me and dani leaned in and i kissed her and then we walked outside and we set off to find dani's dad . we walked down the road and a car was coming but this car was going like 80 miles per hour . it was just about to hit dani when i grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me the car disappeared down the street. "what the crap man" i yelled she stood there in shock at what she had just seen she turned to me so scared her eyes watered her eyes were white . "dani what did you see"she turned to me "dipper ?" she said "yes"i replied she grabbed my shoulders "that car HAD NO DRIVER" she yelled my eyes got big and so did mables . we started walking down the street again and it came back this time i was in front of it i stood there she was right it was empty i held up my phone and took a few pics . then dani grabbed my shoulder and pulled my she then got on the other side of me and pushed . she did just in time for her not to get killed but the car mirror hit her in the stomach she screamed in pain and fell to the ground holding her stomach her eyes her eyes turned red "dani"i yelled out she looked at me and said "no more street travel". i ran over to her and helped her up she raised her shirt up a little to show a huge black bruise on her stomach . she could still walk but she was slow "are u ok" i asked knowing the question "i am fine its a small bruise" she answered her eyes finally back to the original color blue with the ring of fire . mabel stopped her "no she is not ok did you see her stomach and second its not a little bruise you got hit by a car that was going 80 miles per hour " she yelled then me and dani started laughing and soon she did to we started walking again then we saw pacifica walk by she then turned and walked over to dani "wow what happened to you you decided to jump into the river to impress the only friends you have" dani's face turned red then she replied "thats two more than you'll ever make " she looked at dani in shock and said "i have tons of friends" dani smiled "awwww you think that they actually like you no they like your money" she said then pacifica walked up and punched her in the stomach . then dani punched her in the face and said "get a new face cause that one ain't working"then dani fell to the ground and pacifica got up with a black eye and stomped off . "dani ?" i was making sure she did not get badly hurt i helped her up and then she pulled out her journal and said "i need to get better and fast" then she landed on the healing spell "vestubioust le corperous de daniella brona de carmella " she chanted the a green explosion happened . dani fell down trying to walk i helped her up and she said "now i will be dizzy but at least i am healing" she looked down and her bruise was a dark blue "i am gonna smash that slut " she yelled and mabel said "i cant believe you even did that" she smiled but looked like she was going to puke . we found the dump and dani sat on a stray car seat "DAD DAAAAD" she yelled then her dad his real name jeff came crawling out of a shadow "what can i help ya with " he asked i looked at dani she was looking at me "we need a favor " i said and dani nodded . 


	3. the discovery

DANIELLA My dad walked up and gasped "either you just did a spell or it's time " the wind blew when he said time and it got harder then just stopped . I looked at him "time for what " i asked he looked at me in fear "time for the truth" dipper grabbed my shoulders and said " dani be careful" i nodded and stepped forwards and I was less dizzy to the point where I could stand . "Well your mom survived cancer and the docs said she was never gonna make it so she gave it all to you then they told us they had the wrong paper and she tried to get it back but she couldn't so now you should have it really strong " he looked at me and I looked at dipper . "The gifts you have will save us" he told us .out of anger i screamed "WHAT GIFTS" he looked at me and said " are you guys 13" we nodded and he said "you were all born on the same day also right ?" We nodded he smiled " you all have power power that normal man can have you all have strong spots and weak spots make all the same level and you will be powerful " i looked at him and said " ok first of all i get threaten by my own cousin and second my dad goes crazy and third" by this time i am shouting and dipper screamed and backed away . " you will discover your powers through emotions then you have to lean to control them so practice and Hun i see you have the head start" "WHAT THE CRAP " i yelled then i looked down and my hands were on fire . "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" i ran and screamed then water flooded the area then disappeared "WHAT DID YOU DO TO US" i screamed my dad just sat there then he crawled off . I turned and yelled "USELESS" and I kicked a garbage can and a fire ball shot out of my hand "ok he did something to us i could never do this before " dipper hugged me " it's fine we can use this against gideon" he leaned in and kissed me then he pulled back "let's go" i nodded we went to practice our powers in a empty house in he middle of the woods i still could not believe this so its a dream wait if its a dream i am going to have as much fun as i can . i started singing let it go as i built a ice house then i conjured up 2 snowballs and i hit dipper and mabel then they both made one giant ball and threw it at my head it hit and they did not know it was pure ice . i fell to the ground and everything went black . LATER i opened my eyes and i saw dipper and mabel i was nearly awake my eye lids felt heavy "mabel go get help" dipper yelled then i opened my eyes and said "what happened "he looked at me and yelled "never mind mabel" she ran back i got up and yelled "i knew it was a dream "dipper and mabel exchanged confused looks then said "dani are you ok you got hit in the head really hard" i looked dipper in the eyes "so i wasn't dreaming "they both nodded i took a deep breath and dipper helped me up and just then i felt strange like danger was near then the car came speeding towards us i got ready and when the time was right i exploded the car . i then got trapped by debris and it was deep in the ground i pulled but i was to weak then it had looked like i had gotten crushed . i heard dipper scream "NOOOO DANI"and i head mabel crying and she said "she was the best friend i ever had" i tried to scream but i was out of breath and the air had smoke in it i got down on the ground and i started coughing like crazy . i had a bruise and a deep gash on my stomach i let my anger and my need to protect the pines get in the way of my common sense i had enough air to yell "HELP PLEASE" in a raspy voice a tear rolled down my cheek and i just laid there i could not get up the smoke was in the air . "help me somebody"i whispered i did not have enough strength to yell again . i coughed and i gasped for air i was running out of oxygen you'd think that car pieces couldn't suffocate you i was about to find out . i looked down now covered in blood ok i am either gonna die from loss of blood or loss of oxygen . i tried to move again but i was just too weak i touched the side of my cage and i heard voices and then i noticed it was dipper mabel soos Stan Wendy and my aunt and my dad i felt stronger enough to find a hole and breath i finally got my thoughts together and i heard crying and sniffing . i realized they think i am dead i walked up to the side and i beat it and yelled "HELP PLEASE" i begged i then heard panic and dipper ran up "dani ?" he asked "yes its me i almost died in here so i would be grateful if you would GET ME OUT OF HERE "i hit something and i obviously was not Suppose to cause the whole thing fell on me . 


	4. broken

DANIELLA ONE MONTH LATER not much had happened well other me and dipper broke up a few weeks ago .it was friendly we broke up just in case we fought and broke up we did it so things would not be awkward . i was determined to win him back tonight is the summerween dance me and mabel had a amazingly planned plan that would do the trick . she looked at me "you are just like dipper you overly complicated plans " she said i looked at her "its fine this has to work"i told her . dipper was asking Wendy so i had to find a quick date . so i chose mabel and her friends they had helped me with my costume it was a witch it had black leggings with knee high purple boots and a puffy web mini skirt and a black sider web shirt with a purple under shirt and a purple and black hat . my make up was purple eye shadow and black eye liner and my top lip was purple and black and my bottom lip was black and purple . i looked great and mabel and dipper were peanut butter and jelly and grenda was a wrestler and candy was ...well candy . "time to go over the plan "i told them "step one Wendy and dipper will be working the tickets so mabel make the party crazy enough to were Wendy will ask dipper to cover for her then soos will take over both and step two grenda make sure Robbie and Wendy talk allot then step three candy you make sure dipper sits on the couch and i will set beside him a slow song comes on and i will stand in a corner when he gets up then step four mabel yell for us and say that something is wrong in the back and make it sound real so we both run back there i talk to him we make eye contact and BAM" i yelled their jaws almost hit the floor "yeah thats not over complicated at all" she said Sarcastically . i rolled my eyes and dipper ran in "hey guys Wendy me and Robbie are going to hang out at the dance " he said "cool wait aren't y'all working at the tickets"i asked he looked at me "we are hanging out at the tickets " i smiled and then he saw my outfit . "wow you look cool" he said "thanks you look cool to" i said back . then i walked down the stairs and i grabbed the streamers and started decorating . dipper was holding the ladder and i was hanging up streamers then Wendy walked by . dipper let go and said "hey Wendy cant wait till tonight " she smiled and walked out . he just stood there i started wobbling "dipper ? " i yelled but he just stood there "DIPPER ? " i fell backward and hit my head . "dipper really ?"he helped me up "sorry" he said "its ok but pay more attention next time " i told him he nodded . i was just mad he was checking out Wendy that was it i calmed down than realized i had frozen the ladder my feet were stuck to it . i pulled and one got free then i jerked and the other one came free i looked down and i tried to melt it but Stan walked up . "hot scary waffles what happened to my ladder " he gasped i looked down "so you like my decoration " i asked he smiled and said "sure why not" and walked off . dipper had walked off i got down and i walked outside and went into my dads old tree house i opened the door walked in and climbed to the top level then i walked to another tree just in case . i was right to do so my hands caught fire and i jumped off but my foot was stuck so i pulled and pulled it was getting hotter and closer and no matter how hard i pulled i could not move it . i sat there with my eye squeezed shut then i got an idea . i pulled out my dads knife and i cut around my foot and it came free . i fell flat on my back it knocked the air out of me and i got up gasping for air . i caught my breath and ran to the shack i saw Wendy and dipper setting up he looked so cute and i couldn't help it a tear ran down my cheek i turned and ran to the edge of the woods and i wiped my cheek good thing mabel used water proof . when i was done being a baby i stood up calm and realized the ground was covered with ice "great just another thing to wreak my life " i turned and walked to the shack . i snuck through the back and the party was starting soon so i sat down with my dates and played on my phone . 


	5. The dance

DIPPER i sat there talking with Wendy she was fun but she was no dani . why did i freak out and ask to break up i really liked her . "hey Wendy i will be right back" she turned and smiled . i walked up to mabel and i saw dani she put her phone on the table and picked up a napkin . she looked up at me and the napkin froze and she dropped it it shattered she looked at it groaned and mumbled "great even if i try i can't control it " mabel looked at her "please try we can't afford to hurt people" she said . "I feel it coming again"Dani said as she jumped up and ran to the bathroom . I sat down and candy and grenda ran after dani. "I need to fix this" i said to mabel she looked up and said "fix what" " i still love dani and I need to win her back" i replied . She looked up with a smile "really ?" She asked i nodded "she wants to win you back to she made this big complicated plan to do so " she told me the whole plan . I looked at her and said "she made that for me" she looked at me and said " yes " . I wrote down the plan and took off i sat on the couch and I saw dani walk out and sit she was scared about something i could tell . Her powers kept flaring and so did mine my hands got cold i was so sick of these powers always flaring up Dani could control them i couldn't and I was scared to go to the dance with uncontrollable powers so i went to dani's dad . "Mr mcguket " i yelled he crawled out "hey young man" he said i looked at him " what do i do to control my powers " i asked he looked at me " well you are going to have to give them up soon so I would not worry " i looked at him " really" i asked ."yeah dani has very little power that she will actually be able to use you are really smart and mabel is positive dani is really the only one with magic and you and mabel need to help her control it " he told me i looked at him " ok bye" i hopped on my bike and rode off i saw Wendy it was time for the party to start . Wendy looked at me "hey i am going inside will you cover me " she asked . "Sure" i replied she ran off and then soos walked by "hey soos will you take over" i asked he nodded and sat down i went inside i had to tell dani . I walked in and she was sitting and talking then a girl walked up to me and said " cookie ?" I nodded and grabbed one i walked over to dani i turned and pacifica looked at me and mouthed "i like you your cute" i rolled my eyes and kept walking . I sat down and said "good news" dani looked at me "what" she asked " me and mabel have to give up our powers but you naturally have power"i told her and she face planted the table . "I can't control them when mixed with emotion " she told me i put my hand on her shoulder "i can help you" i told her . She looked at me as I took a bite of the cookie . I felt weird then it was like i lost control i looked at pacifica and she smiled . Dani put a lock of feathered hair behind her ear and said "hey you wanna um... Dance" she asked me i wanted to say yes but I could not move "with that hot blond" i said as I got up what the crap i said in my head i did not say that I walked to pacifica and she asked me to dance i wanted to say no and run but I said yes . I saw dani and she looked hurt one of her hands caught on fire the other turned to ice a tear ran down her cheek she ran and then i finally had control again . I pulled away and she said "awww i knew you liked me " "I'm your dreams "i told her i walked towards the door and mabel walked up and slapped me . "WHAT THE CRAP MAN we had a plan but if your plan was to break dani's heart bravo YOU DID IT" she yelled "someone had control over me i tried to say sorry to dani but I couldn't " I told her . We ran outside and we saw a trail of ice and we followed and we heard a laugh that we knew all to well . It was gideon and dani face to face she stood their and said " listen you were my fav cousin i don't want to hurt you " he just looked at her and said " oooh but cousin i want to hurt you " he pushed her back and she fell and when she hit the ground the gnomes came out " ooooh cousin i have a new found talent ... Knife throwing" he said as he pulled out a throwing knife and said "heads up" he threw it and it almost hit her . She fell to the ground holding her stomach and she threw a bloody knife to the side . I knew what had just happened and I had to stop it i jumped out and i shot him with a ice ball . He hit the ground and was iced to it me and mabel held hands and focused our powers shot out of us and hit gideon and he fell to the ground and was asleep dani got up "well i guess i can't go two months without almost dying " she said . She looked down and her stomach had blood on it i was gonna puke . "Don't worry" she said and she shot magic at it and smiled and it glowed green . Then the glared and turned and walked up to gideon and kicked him in the back . We walked back to the party after getting the cops it was funny gideon did not know what happened . But me and mabel did it powerless and proud but we have to help dani . 


	6. Control

DANIELLA We walked in and i followed mabel to the table i sat and a napkin laid in front of me it had a message on it it said wrong enemy . I could have face planted the table but one thing that freaked me out was the all seeing eye at the bottom .dipper and mabel gave up their powers for the wrong enemy . Ok it was time to head to the couch were dipper was going to be . He was sitting there almost like he was waiting for someone . I sat down and i looked at my phone then i turned to dipper and said "dipper we have a problem" he looked at me and said "we do ?" I looked at the note And said "you gave up your powers for the wrong enemy". "What" his face drained of all color "here is the note" i handed it to him and he frowned "the all seeing eye ? " he said I nodded then a slow song came on he walked off so i walked over to the corner . Every thing was falling into place except the whole wrong enemy thing . Now i was waiting for mabel my hands got cold and i touched the wall and ice spread from my hands to the wall . I turned back around and right at 7:00 mabel came running and yelled "DANI DIPPER DISASTER HAS COME" i laughed at her i mean she yelled disaster has come really ? . Me and dipper ran to the back I got there first and i freaked out and a gust of wind came from my hands . I took a deep breath and the wind stopped and i heard dipper coming and I stood there waiting . Then I remembered i was still mad at him he got closer . The door swung open and yelled "mabel ?" She jumped out and I screamed and fire shot from my hands . It was a small ball so i stomped it out and stepped back . Then mabel busted out laughing i smiled "hey dipper i didn't know i had a little sister" she said dipper blushed . She then walked inside and I was silently pleading her to come back . "So how is your night going" dipper asked me i answered "i learned i can heal myself with power i can't control so good" he smiled and looked at the ground " that was scary when he stabbed you " he said "yeah it was very painful and gross " i replied "i am just glad you guys were there i would have died" i said . He smiled and said "I could not let that happen" i got mad and said "why you want me to plan you and pacifica's wedding" he looked at me "i don't like pacifica" he said . "Well all i know is you said she was hot and walked over there flirting" i said and I felt tears but I blinked them back . "I don't what happened i could not control myself it was weird " he explained i turned and said "i trust you but next time that happens i won't " he smiled and said "i don't want to hurt you" we made eye contact . I leaned in and so did he and then we kissed . All the sudden a flash went off we pulled apart and mabel was standing there with a camera she giggled and ran inside . I laughed and dipper said "so do you maybe wanna get back together " i looked at him and said "well i guess if i have to" i said trying to be funny he giggled and grabbed my hand and we walked inside . and pacifica walked on sage and said "who dares to challenge me and if no one dose i will pick " i sat beside dipper on the couch . it was pathetic how much pacifica thought she was better . i had an idea i stood and raised my hand "ill do it" i yelled dipper looked at me "are u sure" he asked "sure it sounds like fun" i replied he smiled and I walked up on the stage . She handed me a mic and said " ok I will go first i am singing rock star by prima j" the music started . AFTER SHE WAS DONE The crowd cheered She took a bow and whispered to me "beat that" i rolled my eyes and I walked up and every ones eyes were on me the mic felt cold but I took a deep breath and said "I am singing titanium by David guetta " the music started . AFTER I WAS DONE Every one clapped and I walked off the stage thinking did i just do that I haven't sang since I was 7 it felt good . I sat beside dipper again he looked at me "i did not know you could sing" he said in shock "i sang for my church when I was 7 but that was it" i replied . I stood up cause i felt a my powers flaring "flair"i said to dipper and he nodded i walked into the bathroom and ice filled the room every thing was coated in ice . Fire shot out next and melted some ice . Then a flower sprouted in my hand and the air was blowing like crazy . I stepped back and fell on thin ice it hurt like crazy i sat up and backed up against a wall i grabbed my knees and pulled them towards my chest . I took a deep breath then it hit me like in frozen a way to control powers is by love . i felt another flair and i thought of dipper and i took a deep breath and it went away . i stood up and i thought hard and i touched the wall and every thing stopped it was calm and the ice melted . i walked out smiling i saw pacifica was talking to dipper so i walked up and said "hey pacifica do every one a favor and run back to your female dogs you call friends " her mouth hung open and dippers face was complete shock she stomped off . "Thanks" dipper said "no problem after what she did i am not going to be nice" i said he laughed and we sat down and watched the band . 


	7. The next day

DIPPER THE NEXT DAY I woke up with a smile on my face and i sat up in bed mabel and dani were already down stairs i went down stairs after getting dressed and no one was there and the lights were out . I walked out side and I thought about last year it was the same set up and everything the mystery carnival . I walked over to mabel Dani and the rest of the group were setting up a build a creature booth dani was doing the wiring mabel was setting out the creature stuff . Really all you do is put stuffing in highly decorated cloth and they take it home and break it . I walked up and dani yelled "hey mabel see if it works " mabel walked up and stepped on a pedal and it turned on and stuffing shot out . I clapped and dani looked at me "she smiled "hey dipper" she yelled i waved and I walked up and started helping hang up the toy skins . I was on a ladder this time not chairs dani jumped up screaming . I looked over panicked she blushed and said "sorry i got shocked it scared me "she then got back to work i smiled . Dani got up and started helping me she hung them up perfectly . We finished and it was creepy we set the table up and painted it and he hung up the lights and we sat down and waited . Dani got up and said "I'll be right back" she walked off and i smiled i was so happy we are back together . Stan stopped her and was talking to her she smiled and ran over to me and said "dude i am going to perform here " her smiled was huge . i looked at her "i knew someone would see how amazing you are" i said she smiled and fake punched me and said "you little flirt" i smiled and we hugged . "hey do ya wanna sing also" she asked i looked at her "but i cant sing" i said she smiled and said "yes you can" i laughed and i said "so when do you perform" "in 30 minuets for the opening" she replied "also i am singing every thing has changed " i smiled and said "i will be in the front row " then Stan waved an she ran over there . "what are you thinking bro you to can sing" mable yelled and said "go i will grab you a mic" she ran off and i thought then walked after her . i heard dani practice and a little bit of people came in i turned on the mic she had just finished the first verse and i sang low she sang high . we sounded good stan was looking around like he was crazy dani spotted me and her mouth fell open she walked over and pulled me onto the stage . Every ones mouths fell to the floor especially Stan's We finished and dani hugged me "see i told you " she said and mable said "bro you sound good" i laughed and dani looked at me and said "we got dis" . 


End file.
